Pulling Teeth
by MistressofHello
Summary: sometimes getting someone's attention can be difficult, at least a little OOC, sorry about that


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related, but who among us wouldn't like to?

Pulling Teeth

It was a miracle, but for the first time in her entire life, a book was leading her wrong. The tighter clothes weren't working. Nor was the make-up and fluttering eye lashes.

Every time she did those things her would just ask her if she was feeling okay, or tell her to have a good time with whatever she had planned.

She thought about the spell on the last page of the book. It was supposed to be a last ditch effort. But really, she didn't think a breast enlargement charm was the way to go.

Okay, so she hadn't followed every single little bit of advice that Lavender Brown thought was instrumental, but she still wanted to be herself. If he didn't like her for herself after all these years, then she was in dire trouble.

Yeah he liked her as a friend, but after ten years of that status, she wanted more, had for the last few years now. Obviously how to get that more was an issue she would have to look at other sources for.

So to pick the person to go to. It had to be someone with a bit of experience in the field of men. Going to McGonagall seemed a little nerve rattling. Honestly, you try talking sex with her. Mrs. Weasely was out as well. It might have been fine, if asking her wouldn't have made her feel incestuous. But her daughter might do just fine. Ginny Thomas, nee Weasely, had some experience with men, and was one of the few women Hermione knew around her own age these days.

(HG??HG??HG??)

It was two o'clock in the afternoon and Hermione was just standing on the doorway. All she had done was pause to think about how to phrase her request. That was fifteen minutes ago.

It was just her luck that Ginny knew she'd been there for about ten now. She finally got fed up with the older girl just standing there, so she opened her door, and pulled her into a chair.

"What's on your mind that you have to think so much more than usual?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean, more than usual?" Hermione huffed.

"You had stopped completely. Usually you can multitask," the red head pointed out.

Hermione decided to avoid the question by looking around. It looked like Ginny had redecorated again. At least everything was more comfortable this time. They were sitting in comfortable brown leather chairs instead of the white spindly ones that had been there before. The glass table that had originally served as a coffee table had been replaced by a beautifully carved piece of American redwood. The walls were painted a nice soft foam green, that didn't contrast quite so well with the beige carpet, but hey, you couldn't get it right all the time.

"Well?" Ginny demanded.

Hermione turned a bit read and blurted out, "How the hell do you get a guys attention? A specific guy I mean. I've had sex after all, it's not that. I know how to get a guy when I need one, I just don't know how get this one particular guy, and the book Lavender wrote was no help and…"

Ginny help up a finger painted the same shade as the carpet and said, "How about a condensed version of what you just told me. That you want him."

"Oh, he gets that enough; he doesn't need it from me. Besides, he'd probably start gaping like a fish," she answered.

"So you've done everything in Lav's book?" Ginny inquired.

"Almost. Sorry, but I'm not going to make myself into a tramp just to get a guy's attention," Hermione replied.

"Well, if honest effort isn't working we could always try manipulation," Ginny suggested.

"I don't know. What if it back fires?" Hermione asked nervously.

Ginny smiled sweetly.

(HG??HG??HG??)

They were in her garden, with a soft breeze blowing, the sun just setting, and sweat running down the line of his back. He really wanted to know how those two had talked him into this. Hermione hadn't shown any interest in the garden before. All she'd done with it was hire a neighbor kid to mow the grass and weed it so it wouldn't look too bad.

And he also really wanted to know why she had to do it the muggle way. She lived in Hogsmeade after all.

"Okay, I think we're finally done. I'm gonna go hop into the shower, you're welcome to use it after me," she told him.

Of course she had to mention that she would be naked soon, with wet warm water running over her. Running that little purple puff ball he had seen all over herself. And damn was he glad that she was walking away from him. Although the tight cutoff shorts weren't helping that much.

He followed behind her a few feet, and veered toward the kitchen. Maybe something cold to drink would help a little. That heat must have been going to his head.

He was hunting up a quick snack when he heard her call out, "Harry, can you come wash my back?"

He slowly set down the bag of chips he had found, and walked to the bathroom and waited.

"Harry, did you hear me? I'd like help washing my back," she called again.

"Oh I heard you. I just wanted to make sure," he answered.

He walked in, and didn't even have time to go for his own belt as Hermione was already there.

(HGHPHGHPHGHP)

"So you seemed a little eager earlier, been waiting long for that?" he asked her.

"Only since about graduation," she replied.

He pulled her a little closer and turned out the lights.

"You wouldn't happen to want to make a regular thing would you?" she asked tentatively.

"Only for about the next hundred years or so," he responded.

She sighed happily and pulled the blankets higher.

The End


End file.
